No yelling
by CrazyCookies48
Summary: What if everything that seemed in Hetlia, was only a matter of the outside. Only a mirage of what is really going on. Whats really...going on.


**Hey guys! I know I haven't written for my Hetalia Fic in a while, but I gave this idea and I HAVE to write it :3 Hope you guys enjoy!  
**

7:00 AM

_Ugh. Why? What's the point of getting up so early? We can do things later! _I thought, as I dragged myself out of bed, and aggressively hit the _snooze _button on my alarm.

I walked myself over to my bathroom, to see a reflection of a slouched, redheaded, Italian who also looked like the walking dead.

"Italy! Get ready! You're not in the Axis so you can sleep!" A masculine voice with a tick German accent called from not too far away.

_You're not in the Axis to sleep, Italy. I'm a big fat meanie head, Italy. Und yaaaaa. _I repeated in my head with a mocking German accent.

"My hair looks like a family of rats has nested in it." I said to myself, looking in the mirror.

_Oh, I wonder what I'm going to wear today. _I said, looking at the 10+ copies of the same uniform. I slipped one on, and walked downstairs to see my two allies sitting, eating breakfast. _Same as usual._

"Are we just going to eat eggs again?" I groaned.

"Well, I mean, do you want something else? Make it. I already made a bunch of these." Japan said, eating.

"Eat them. They're good for you, if you eat enough maybe you'll be worth something in war." Germany responded.

"But I'm tired of eggs, and war is icky!" I said, frowning.

"_Eat _them." Germany said. He wasn't even making eye-contact with me, but I could sense the sternness and increased aggression in his voice.

I…well, I basically ate the eggs. It's not like I even vaguely wanted to eat them, but I didn't want him to go into his speck about how he was the leader, and the commander, and we shall obey his every order.

_I wish it was just me in the Axis, it would be way better! We'd have pasta all the time, and unicorns, and puppies, and everyone would be happier! _But…of course, Germany doesn't like happiness, dang it.

"Ok, are you two done?" Germany asked, sitting up.

"Actually, I'm not really—" I began

"Yeah, ok good. Let's go." Germany said, walking towards the door. Japan quickly followed, but Germany looked back second later noticing I wasn't following. _Did he not hear me? It's not like I even wanted these eggs, but I want food, and this is—_

"Italy! Training! It's now! Get off you lazy ass, and let's go!" He yelled.

I don't think I've ever ran out of a house that fast in my life. But…_why'd he have to scream? _It's not like I was really doing anything wrong, I was just hungry, was I supposed to starve?

"Italy, Japan! I want fifty! Now!" Germany yelled as he pointed to the ground in our backyard. Yeah, because of him, we have a training course in our backyard.

"But I don't wanna~!" I whined.

"Did I _ask _if you wanted to? No! So do it!" Germany yelled, as I dropped to the ground and gave fifty of the saddest excuses for push-ups in country history.

"Ugh…how much longer do I have to put up with these two?" Germany mumbled under his breathe.

"He can be pretty mean, ya know?" Japan said, as he was sitting beside me, just as exhausted from fifty push-ups that Germany hadn't done.

"Ok, little girls, you're almost done, ok?" Germany said, in a mocking voice.

"Really?" I asked, sitting up with huge eyes.

"Yeah" He said, and his tone began to change "After you run three laps, complete the training course, 40 jumping-jacks, 30 curl-ups, lift a couple 'o pounds, and learn how to shoot a gun for once!" He yelled as he grabbed his bag, and began to walk back to the house.

"Where are you going?" Japan asked.

"Well, Honda," He began "I'm not as pathetic as the two of you, and have a harder, if you two can comprehend that level, course to complete." He yelled back.

"He's such an ass of a general." Japan said to me, looking away from Germany.

"Don't use that kind of language." I said "And, I'm sure all he wants is the best for us! Ve~" I said with a smile.

I set the cup on the counter. Next to the bottle.

_Is Japan home? Oh yeah, he's at the grocery store. I'm good._

I sat the bottle beside the cup, and filled the cup with water, enough to make it look casual. I quickly checked the bottle label. _Clear liquid. _Good. It's basically unnoticeable.

I rushed to fill the water filled cup with just the right amount of the fatal substance in the bottle.

Done.

"Hey—Italy?" Germany asked, as he walked in the door.

"Germany!" I said, with a smile. I lightly tapped the bottle, nocking it into the trash can, making sure to make no noise.

"Are you ok?" He asked "You look funny."

"Yeah, yeah! Totally fine, I just….got you a glass of water." I said, holding out the poison filled up.

"Oh…um, thank you." He said, as he took the bottle and walked away.

_No yelling._

The door clicked shut behind him.

_No being a big _

There was a gagging sound.

_Fat_

One could hear the sound of hands hitting the walls.

_Meanie head._

…

_Thump._


End file.
